Welcome home
by AkiTheNinja
Summary: Tokiya goes on a one-week business trip. And when he comes home...


**Hello *wave***

 **This is my very first yaoi fanfiction so don't expect something great from me. This ship ruined my life (in a good way :3) and I needed to make one. There isn't a lot of TokiOto/OtoToki around here and decided to post one.**

 **I don't own Uta no Prince Sama. If they sound/are ooc, then I'm sorry…**

 **This is based off of one of my fantasies~ I tried my best to make it sound as close as it did in my head (but I failed… it's a** **LOT** **more dirtier than this…)**

 **Also, yaoi warning. Lotta smut. You know, the usual: If you don't like yaoi, then leave. If you're still here, then enjoy.**

* * *

It was a bright, cold, winter morning. The trees have been striped; exposed with no leaves on its branches. There was snow covered in every direction you turn.

Tokiya woke up early, 6:00 A.M. to be exact, and looked at his husband; Otoya, lovingly. He was glowing from the Sun's light and it brought out his beautiful features on his face. Tokiya kissed his forehead and get up to get ready.

15 minutes later, Otoya woke up and yawned rather cutely. He saw that Tokiya has already woken up. He stretched and got out of bed to take a shower. He opened the bathroom door and got bumped into Tokiya, falling on his butt. (*cough* Otoya booty *cough*)

"Ow… Ah! S-sorry Tokiya!" Otoya stammered.

"It's alright…" Tokiya chuckled at his sudden outburst and lend him a hand.

Otoya took it and was back up again.

"Hmm… Where's my 'good morning' kiss?" Tokiya had a smirk in is voice.

Otoya pecked Tokiya's lips lightly and flinched away with a blush on his cheeks. He then noticed that he was dressed in a rather expensive and nice looking suit.

"Nee~ Why are you dressed like that?" Otoya asked curiously.

"I have a business trip to attend to. I won't be back for a week."

"Wahh?! Why didn't you tell me before?" Otoya whined.

"Sorry…" Tokiya apologized.

Otoya was quite upset that he was going to be gone for the time being.

"Don't worry…A week passes by before you know it." Tokiya reassured him.

He gave him a gentle, sincere smile and kissed him tenderly. When he pulled away, Otoya blushed yet again and hid his face from his lover. Tokiya leaned into his ear.

"My love…~ Don't be like that. You know you like it." He licked his ear and Otoya let out a moan.

"If you do that, I won't be able to hold back…" Tokiya said seductively as he went to his jaw and nibbled there.

"N-no…! Toki…"*rumble rumble*

Tokiya released himself. He took out his phone out of his pocket and looked at it.

"I have to go." He grabbed his bag from the bathroom.

They both went down the stairs and Tokiya opened the front door and kissed his puppy goodbye.

"I'll be back soon. I love you, Little Ruby." Otoya blushed at the nickname.

As he walked out, there was a car waiting for him. He hopped in and Otoya waved his farewell.

He closed the door and stood there and sighed. It's going to be quiet without him here. He went upstairs to take his shower.

-*Time-skip a week*-

Otoya got out of bed in a great mood. Tokiya was coming back today! As he was changing into his clothes, his phone rang. He went over to it and got a text from Tokiya saying,

"I'll be back around 9 P.M."

Otoya smiled joyously. Happiness filled the air around him. He got himself fully dressed, and laid back on his bed. He thought about what to do when Tokiya comes back. He thought about cooking.

"Not good at that. Cleaning the house won't do anything either, since the house is almost always clean…"

Then a thought popped up. Otoya's face turned into a nice shade of red, kind of like his hair and eyes.

"N-noo…I couldn't do that! That'll be embarrassing!" Otoya voiced out his thoughts, completely flustered.

He thought about it a little more. He wanted to be touched by Tokiya again. They haven't shared any sexual contact with each other for some time. So it was settled.

"Okay! I just have to think of something that will make me look desirable!" Otoya said confidently.

-*Time-skip to 9 P.M.-ish*-

Tokiya unlocked the front door to his home and took off his shoes and bag.

"Otoya. I'm home."

Nothing.

"Otoya?"

He walked up the stairs and opened the door. Otoya was looking at his reflective in a mirror. He quickly turned his head at the source of the noise.

"Wel-welc-welcome home! Tokiya…" Otoya lowered his head, embarrassed.

Tokiya just stood there. His lover, his Little Ruby, his precious, adorable little puppy, was standing only a few feet from him, only wearing one of his button-up shirts, which was a little big for his size, and black lace stockings. Words couldn't explain how vulnerable, how innocent, how brilliant he looked right now.

Otoya walked slowly up to him and stopped when their faces were only centimeters away from each other. He gave Tokiya a long, gentle kiss. He then pulled away, eyes fulled with lust; glassy and clear. Tokiya felt his growing need becoming unbearable.

"What's this all about?" He asked, breathing heavily and curious with the situation.

"Uhm…A 'Welcome Home' present…?" Otoya stated, with question in his tone.

Was he entrancing enough?

Was this a bad time?

Was he expecting something else?

Questions filled his head, confused and worried. He put his large sleeved hands over his lips and looked away, in thought.

Tokiya picked him up bridal style, and carried him to their king-sized bed. He pushed him down and fiercely French kissed this irresistible creature.

"Hah…ha-Tok-ywaaa~!"

Tokiya plunged his tongue into Otoya's hot, wet cavern and traced his entire mouth. He released their mouths and took a farther look of this beautiful view. Otoya was a panting mess. His mouth was watering and his eyes were starting to tear up from the intense heat from his face.

"You look amazing, my love. What a way to welcome me back." He kissed the tip of his nose and behind his ears.

"Tokiya…M-mo-more~" Otoya whispered.

"More of what?" Tokiya lightly caressed Otoya's cheek to his collar bone.

"Ahh~ Toki! Don't do this to me! You know exactly what I need!" Otoya couldn't deal with this pressure anymore. He needed Tokiya. Now.

"I wish I knew what you wanted…Maybe we should stop here…?" He removed his hands from where they were.

"No~! Please Tokiya~"

"Please what?" Tokiya pressed him.

Silence.

"…-ck…e…" Otoya whispered, hardly even audible.

"Hmm? You won't get what you want if you don't say it."

"….Fuck…me" He said louder.

"Louder" Tokiya smirked deviously.

"Fuck me!"

"Beg"

"TOKIYA~ Please fuck me! Fuck me hard with your throbbing cock inside me! Please! I need you! I want you~! Now~!" Otoya begged and shouted, just as Tokiya asked him to.

He smirk grown wider. He didn't want to fuck him right on the spot. He wanted to have fun with his little "present". He bent down and bit hard into Otoya's neck, leaving a heavy, red hickey.

"Ahhhhh~"

He roughly kissed into his also swollen red lips. As he did so, he started unbuttoning Otoya's shirt. When the shirt was opened, he pulled back and chuckled.

"You really are full of surprises…" He groaned, impressed.

Otoya showed off wearing violet lingerie, laced with delicate black trimming and a tiny bow on the center of the waistband. They matched well with the socks.

"…Y-you...like it…?"

"No. I love it. You're very needy right here, aren't you?" Tokiya placed his index finger on the tip of the tent formed in his underwear, which already had a nice, wet bulge of pre cum. He lightly rubbed it, causing Otoya to yelp.

"Ahhhh~ No! *gasp* Don't touch me there~"

Tokiya fully took Otoya's shirt off and threw somewhere not important. He unhooked the bra and was presented by two pert nipples. He put his mouth on the left bud, licked and bit it, and used his hand to give attention to the other.

"Ahh! Yahh~ Mmmm~"

Otoya's moans were sweet bliss to his ears. They were so heavenly, that they would put all men and women to shame. When he thought the buds were well attended to, he started taking his own clothes off, but Otoya stopped him.

"L-let me d-d-do it…"

He nervously unraveled the tie and unbuttoned his shirt. Tokiya thought it was adorable that he was struggling with his clothes. It was such a turn-on. After some time, Otoya got it off. He touched Tokiya's bare chest with fascinated eyes. It was so smooth, lean, and muscular. And he loved it. He moved down and kissed Tokiya's hard abs with care.

"You like what you see~?" Tokiya caressed Otoya's red, lively hair.

He nodded.

Tokiya was about to move his hand somewhere more…sensitive, but Otoya pushed Tokiya up and went to his nipples and sucked on them.

"Otoya…" Tokiya quietly moaned.

Otoya felt aroused by the sound of his name coming from the person he loves most. It encouraged him to do something more daring. He unbuckled Tokiya's belt, slid a hand inside his pants, and stroked his cock with his callused (is that the right word?) hands. He was responded with a gasp in surprise. Tokiya didn't want him touching him there. Even though it felt so _amazingly_ good, he would cum too quickly and that would be it. He forced Otoya back on the bed and kissed him fiercely again. He took out Otoya's hand out of his pants and took off his pants and grinded his hips into the younger.

"T-Tokiya~!" Otoya's eyes rolled back.

His name has been pouring out of that watery mouth a lot. He wanted to hear more. Tokiya took off their last piece of clothing, leaving them completely nude. He stared at Otoya's rock-hard dick.

"You're so desperate." Tokiya smirked and licked his lips.

"That's your fault!" Otoya blushed heavier than before and looked away.

'So you're going to be like that…Heh…not for long…~' Tokiya thought of a little wicked plan…

He leaned in towards the tip of Otoya's cock and gave it a flick of his tongue.

"TOKI-YAHHHHHH~ NO MORE! Please~" Otoya screamed, pushing his head away and begging not to be teased no longer.

Tokiya took out the lube from his nightstand and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He spread the liquid around and pushed one finger in Otoya's hole.

"Urggghh…" Otoya moaned painfully, tightening his ass and squeezed his eyes shut.

Tokiya distracted him with kisses and soothing whispers and added a second finger. He scissor his tight hole, stretching it. Otoya found some pleasure within as he got used to it.

"Mnnnn~ Tokiya…" He sighed, feeling content.

Tokiya added a third and a fourth. All fingers thrusted, rubbed, and twisted in different directions and areas to find that special spot that makes Otoya go crazy beneath his touch. He continued with his search and he knew he found it by the sound of that gorgeous mouth.

"A-AHHH! Tokiya~ T-t-there~!" Otoya scream/moaned. (?)

'Found it,' Tokiya mentally pat himself on the back and kept thrusting and rubbing there.

"Ahhhh! Mmmmmnnn~! Toki! Tokiya! Enter me now!"

"Impatient little puppy…" He chuckled.

He took out his fingers. He lined his cock at Otoya's entrance. Otoya was shivering in anticipation. Tokiya grabbed his hips and pushed slowly inside. Otoya gasped and moaned in great pain.

"T-Toki-ya…So *gasp* big…Hurts!"

"Urggh…so tight…" Tokiya moaned back.

He stopped when he was fully covered. He waited, until Otoya placed his hands and his arms.

"Ready?" Tokiya asked.

"Y-yes." He responded.

He thrusted slowly and gave kisses to the whimpering red-head. Otoya still moaned in pain.

"Toki-yaa…" He started to tear up.

"Shhhh~ It'll be okay soon…" Tokiya assured him. He kissed the tears away and kept thrusting. He waited 'till he was given the green light…

"Faster…"

He did so. He thrusts increased and the bed began to move to his rhythm.

"Ahh! Mmm! Ah! Yaaa~! Harder! Faster!~" Otoya moaned, practically begging.

Tokiya speed up, thrusting deep inside. Moans, creaking from the bed, slapping of the skin, and wet sounds were the only things heard in the room.

"T-T-Tokiya~!"

"Say...it again."

"Tokiya~ Tokiya~ Tokiyaaaa~"

"Otoya…~" He bit into his shoulder to suppress his moans.

"AHHH~" He wrapped his arms around Tokiya's neck, biting it too.

"Nghhh" Otoya moaned from the pain, turning into pleasure.

"Ahh~ Toki-ya! I-I-I'm gon-na~ co-me~!"

"Fuck… M-me too…"

He thrusted faster into his ass.

"AHHH~ AH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH~ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~ TOKIIIYAAAA~" Otoya released ribbons of cum all over his stomach and Tokiya's chest.

"Ahhhhh….~ Otoya~" Tokiya covered Otoya insides with his hot, wet cum.

They heavily panted, getting over their high. Tokiya licked Otoya's cum off of them and laid next to him.

"…Loved the present." Tokiya smiled, pulled Otoya into a warm embrace.

Otoya kissed him and giggled. He pulled the blankets over them and they fell into a relaxing sleep.

* * *

 **Well…That turned out terrible…but whatever I'm posting it anyway. I'll edit this again…I was playing with semicolons so if I used them incorrectly, please be kind to tell me**

 **So how did you guys like it? Love it? Hate it? (How it come out, yeah lol) Post a comment!**

 **Now…I'm gonna do other stuff…See ya *runs off***


End file.
